starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Discussão:Página principal/Arquivo
Automated transfer of Problem Report #10822 The following message was left by Alexrdias via on 2008-06-13 13:45:57 UTC Sendo esta uma Wikipedia sobre Star Wars Portuguesa, devia incluír também Português de Portugal e não, só português brasileiro. Pois tenho visto só: Retorno de Jedi, e não Regresso de Jedi, Guerras Clônicas, e não Guerras Clone, etc... Como tal venho pedir que também seja incluído termos no Português Original e não, só Português Brasileiro. :Eu acho que todos esses termos deviam estar em inglês, a lingua original. :Mestre Miguel-Augusto Luis ::A Wiki se chama "Star Wars Wiki em Português" por um motivo: as páginas devem estar escritas usando-se a Língua Portuguesa. No entanto, como a maioria dos usuários são brasileiros, não há como evitar que predominem os termos usados no Brasil. É claro que qualquer usuário de Portugal, ou de qualquer outro país lusófono, está livre para adicionar às páginas os termos usados em seu país. ::JediSam(discussão) 16h38min de 3 de Setembro de 2014 (UTC) Fórum Seria interessante adicionar um atalho para o Fórum na página inicial, embaixo do tópico Universo Expandido: Fórum de assuntos gerais Tópicos Recentes namespace= category=Fórum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false count=5 historylink=true cache=false que seria isto: Fórum de assuntos gerais Tópicos Recentes namespace= category=Fórum shownamespace=false addlasteditor=false addlastedit=false count=5 historylink=true cache=false Thales César (discussão) 15h16min de 1 de Maio de 2011 (UTC) :*Dessa vez eu não concordo. O foco dessa wiki é o conteúdo, não as outras ferramentas. Sempre achei que a vantagem da Wookieepedia (e por tabela daqui também) era a profisionalidade. Nada de comentários, nada de blogs, só uma enciclopédia. A Wookiee também tem uma comunidade, e até algumas coisas fora de tópico, como o Mister e Miss Star Wars, mas isso nunca foi o foco. O fórum está ótimo, e eu concordei com o chat para agilizar as coversas sobre a wiki, mas a página principal apresenta nossos objetivos. Meu voto é contra, se é que isso é uma votação. Mas vamos ver como o resto do pessoal reage, antes mudar (ou não). Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)' 21h48min de 4 de Maio de 2011 (UTC) Twitter e outras coisas assim Olá povo! Seguinte...a [[Star Wars Wiki em Português|''Star Wars Wiki em Português]] tem uma página no Twitter. Deveríamos criar uma no Facebook, não? Além disso, acho que devemos divulgar isso de alguma maneira na página principal e por divulgar quero dizer colocar ai algum ícone ou link para a página no Twitter. O que acham? Sugestões? Thales César (discussão) 21h45min de 19 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) *Não é muito necessário. Uma enciclopédia não precisa de muita participação em redes sociais e o Twitter já está bom. E também sou a favor de fazer a página principal chamar mais atenção para o conteúdo, de uma maneira mais dinâmica, e nós poderíamos divulgar tanto os artigos tanto links externos, não seria ótimo termos uma galeria "slider"? Eu as considero muito úteis e visualmente agradáveis, seria ótimo termos uma... --JediSam(discussão) 22h25min de 19 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) ::Muito bem então. Eu, particularmente, não gosto muito de redes sociais (por isso que não tenho Facebook). Mas é sempre bom a wiki manter seu lado "social", não? Por isso as parcerias são exibidas na página inicial. Naturalmente, o objetivo aqui não é desviar o foco do conteúdo e sim apenas apresentar outros meios de se manter em contato com a wiki. Minha ideia é justamente essa: apenas um ícone pequeno perto de parcerias com o link para a página no Twitter. Só isso. ::Thales César (discussão) 23h09min de 19 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) :::O link pro Twitter não é tão má ideia. Talvez o botãozinho do Twitter ao lado. Quanto a uma página no Face, acho que ainda não chegamos a tanto, mas com o tempo, quem sabe? Eu pessoalmente não sou fã dos sliders para enciclopédias mais sérias e/ou fixas (sem conteúdo periodicamente entrando como a Glee Wiki). Lele Mj 20px ('''Holoprojetor)''' 23h10min de 24 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) ::::Ok, adicionarei o link do Twitter. Se tiverem alguma imagem boa ai publiquem aqui. Sobre os sliders, também sou contra pois, além do que a Lele escreveu ai em cima, acho que ficam melhor em categorias. Além disso, os sliders não funcionam no Monobook (claro que não é o tema mais usado aqui na wiki, mas é sempre bom lembrarmos que ele existe) e, pessoalmente, acho que o próprio design teria que ser mais trabalhado para ser usado em uma página principal. ::::Thales César (discussão) 23h20min de 24 de Abril de 2012 (UTC) Acho que devíamos ter algo mais interativos na pág ina principal, não as redes sociais, mas digo algo mais como um ponto de vista, uma opinião para os leitores, como comentários sobre críticas e/ou opiniões... enfim algo como um espaço mais aberto para o leitor... ATENCIOSAMENTE: Mestre Asade 00h17min de 24 de Outubro de 2012 (UTC) Concordo com a opinião do Mestre Asade. (Jeanderson17 (discussão) 04h40min de 23 de Abril de 2013 (UTC)). :Por que vocês não curtem o Facebook da Wiki? :P :JediSam(discussão) 20h18min de 23 de Abril de 2013 (UTC) :Porque eu não tenho um :P :Sade(comlink) 18h06min de 4 de Julho de 2013 (UTC)